Mitternacht
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Er wartet. Nur auf wen? Und wieso ist es seine letzte Nacht? Ein One Shot!


_Ich halte mich weder an Band sechs und sieben noch an Zeichensetzungsregeln._

Mitternacht

Es war dunkel. Was aber nicht sehr verwunderlich war, immerhin schlug die Uhr schon die Stunde null.  
Ganz leise, fast lautlos, hörte er sie schlagen, von irgendwo her.

Eine Wanduhr, irgendwo am Ende des Gangs vielleicht in einem der Räume hinter den Türen.

Mitternacht.

Er sah hinaus, der Vollmond zeigte sein ganzes Gesicht voll und rund am klaren Sommerhimmel. Von irgendwoher war ein Heulen zu vernehmen… er wusste genau wem dieses Heulen gehörte. Und er liebte es irgendwie, denn es bedeutete das es ihm gut ging.

Seine letzte Nacht.

Es war seine letzte Nacht. Für immer. Nie wieder würde er auf diese Weise an diesem Fenster sitzen und den Vollmond bewundern.   
Vielleicht in einer anderen Weise, an einem anderen Ort, aber nie wieder hier.

Ein dicker Klos schnürte seine Hals zusammen, eigentlich wollte er nicht gehen. Und deswegen wartete er wie jede Nacht an diesem Ort. Bis genau Ein Uhr.

Dann würde er gehen, oder schon weg sein.

Es kam darauf an, vielleicht kam er in dieser Nacht ja nicht.

Vielleicht wartete er vergebens auf ihn.

Obwohl, er war das ganze letzte Jahr immer zwischen Null und Ein Uhr hierher gekommen. Es war ihr Platz, der Ort an dem sie sich immer trafen.

Wenn sie reden wollten… nur einfach reden.

Aber dies war die letzte Nacht. Er würde schon am folgenden Abend nicht mal mehr im Land sein.

Er atmete tief durch, am Morgen fuhr der Zug der ihn wegtragen würde…weit weg. Zu weit weg um noch jede Nacht an diesem Fenster warten zu können. Und irgendwann würde er vielleicht auch zu müde dafür sein.

Würde er dem nachtrauern, das er ihn nicht mehr an diesem Fenster vorfand, oder würde er es einfach hinnehmen.

Sein Herz schlug lauter, wie in jeder Nacht des letzten Jahres, immer wenn die Uhr aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Dann hatte es angefangen wie wild zu schlagen und ihn darauf regelrecht hinzuweisen das es bald soweit war.

Niemand wusste davon.

Niemand wusste von diesen heimlichen Treffen. Und es würde wahrscheinlich nie jemand erfahren.

Er würde es verdrängen, nur Nachts daran denken, im Traum an diesem Fenster stehen und den Vollmond betrachten. An ihn denken.  
Er würde es einfach vergessen. Nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und wie in jeder Nacht auch weiter an diesem Fenster vorbei gehen. Aber er würde nicht mehr stehen bleiben, nicht mehr umkehren und seine Wanderung für den unterbrechen der auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er würde einfach weitergehen…während der andere in seinem Bett von ihm träumte.

So würde es sein.

Nicht anders.

Und er würde es lange bereuen, verdrängen müssen wie schon so viele andere Dinge zuvor.

Die letzte Nacht…es war ihre gemeinsame letzte Nacht. Er hatte nicht mal gewollt das der Wartende für immer bei ihm blieb. Er hatte nichts gesagt. Er hatte nicht mal drum gebeten. Jede der letzten Nächte war so gewesen wie die anderen zuvor.

Diese ganzen Nächte, ein ganzes Jahr. Und niemand hatte es erfahren.

Wirklich bemerkenswert.

Oder haben sie sich einfach nicht daran gestört und es gewusst?  
Er wusste es nicht und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie erfahren.

Er seufzte leise als ein erneutes Heulen erklang, er sah zum Wald runter, das würde er auch nicht mehr hören. Den Erzeuger des Heulen wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen.

Genau wie ihn.

Er würde bleiben, nicht mit dem Zug das Land verlassen.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, vielleicht kam er wirklich nicht. Vielleicht wollte er nicht den Schmerz zeigen der tief unter seiner eisigen Maske verborgen war. Und er hatte Gefühle. Das wusste der Wartende genau, denn er hatte sie gesehen. Sie alle.

Die Trauer, die Schmerzen, die Zuneigung, Liebe, Hass, Freude und Sarkasmus. Einfach alles…nur in diesen Nächten.

Etwas heißes lief seine Wangen hinunter, waren das etwa Tränen?   
Wieso hatte er nicht gefragt ob der Wartende blieb? Er hätte sofort Ja gesagt und seine Sachen zu ihm gebracht.

Aber er hatte nicht gefragt, und der Wartende wartete weiter. Jede Nacht, bis zu diesem Vollmond.

Schritte.

Sein Herz schlug so sehr das es ihm fast aus der Brust sprang.

Nur eine Person betrat diesen Gang um diese Uhrzeit. Und es war die Person auf die er wartete.

Der Klos wurde größer. Die heiße Flüssigkeit vermehrte sich. Er weinte wirklich. Der letzten Nacht wegen, der Gefühle wegen die er nie wieder sehen würde.

Der Berührungen wegen die er nie wieder fühlen durfte, der Liebe, dem Hass, der Freude und dem Sarkasmus wegen…all das was er nie wieder empfinden durfte.  
Es war die letzte Nacht.

Das letzte Mitternacht hatte geschlagen, gerade eben.

Es war vorbei, es würde in ein paar Stunden einfach vorbei sein.  
Und er hasste sich dafür

Kräftige Hände legten sich von hinten auf seine Schultern.

„Du weinst" stellte eine dunkle Stimme fest:  
"Wieso weinst du?" Ein schwarzes Taschentuch tauchte vor ihm auf und die Hand die es hielt benutzte es um die heißen Tränen von seinen Wangen zu streichen. Fort zu werfen, dem Vollmond entgegen.

„Es ist vorbei" seine Stimme zitterte.

„Stimmt" erklärte der auf den er gewartet hatte und schon wieder kamen die Tränen aus seinen Augen.

„Deswegen" erklärte die dunkle Stimme dann:  
"Habe ich mir für heute Nacht etwas besonderes ausgedacht."  
"Und was" er schluchzte, es war lange her das er geweint hatte. Ein ganzes Jahr. Da hatte er um jemanden geweint gehabt. Denn niemand wird böse geboren, und niemand stirbt böse. Und jeder hat im Augenblick seines Todes ein paar Tränen verdient.

„Du wirst deine Koffer auspacken und deine Sachen neben meine in den Kleiderschrank sortieren."  
Grüne Augen trafen auf schwarze…vielleicht war es doch noch nicht die letzte Nacht.

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und reizt euch dazu mir ein Kommentar zu hinterlassen._


End file.
